People are always seeking new, exciting and educational methods to entertain themselves, their family and their friends. Too often, when people gather, they entertain themselves by watching television. This limits the interaction between people. To enhance the interaction between people, numerous games have been developed. Board games such as Monopoly and Trivia Pursuit have been extremely successful. However, many board games have been unsuccessful because they are too complicated, require specialized knowledge on particular subjects or are simply not exciting or fun to play. Accordingly, there is a need for an exciting, educational and fun board game for groups of people to play.
To address this problem, several board games have been developed. For example, (i) U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,939 entitled "Question and Answer Game Apparatus and Method"; (ii) U.S. Patent No. 5,054,775 entitled "Game Relating to Personal Relationships"; (iii) U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,066 entitled "Method of Playing a Thesaurus Game"; and (iv) U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,801 entitled "Synonym and Antonym Question and Answer Board Game" disclose a variety of games. None of these games disclose the matching game of the present invention.
It is also well known that a television game show entitled "Matching game" was televised for several years. The game included two contestants or players who competed against each other, six semi-famous panelist and a host. The players tried to match the answers given by the panelist to incomplete expressions or phrases. The players earned dollars by matching the panelist answers to the incomplete expressions. The player with the most dollars after a predetermined period of time won the game and kept their winnings. The winner than had an opportunity to win additional prize money by picking a panelist and matching the panelist's answer to an additional incomplete expression or phase. However, the televised "Matching game" does not disclose, teach or suggest the apparatus or method for playing the matching game of the present invention.